The main objective of the Statistical Core is to provide statistical support for projects conducted in the Learning Disabilities Center. The support includes assistance in the study design, quality control of data collection, proper data analysis, appropriate interpretation of statistical results, and development of statistical methodology for problems arising from the projects. Additionally, this core will provide the data management resources for the integration of data across repeated measures within experiments as well as cross Projects.